


Dinnanzi al mulino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Red flame [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Erza decide di svelare quello che prova verso Mirajane davanti a un mulino.Scritta sentendo: リグレットメッセージ 【鏡音リン】.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di Annapis: 7. Quello è un mulino?





	Dinnanzi al mulino

Dinnanzi al mulino

 

 

“Quello è un mulino?” domandò Erza, indicando la costruzione davanti a sé.

Mirajane si protesse con gli occhi dal sole con la mano e guardò nella direzione in cui l’altra indicava.

“Sembra quello che Natsu ha quasi completamente distrutto e hanno ricostruito” disse.

Erza appoggiò una mano sul fianco, facendo ondeggiare la spada e sorrise, si girò verso di lei e i boccoli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Quel ragazzo sa come divertirsi. È un peccato che tu abbia dimenticato come si fa” disse.

Mirajane inarcò un sopracciglio argenteo.

“Cerco soltanto di essere gentile” si difese.

“Quando capirai che non sei un mostro con qualsiasi carattere tu sia? Nostro ‘padre’ Makarov sarebbe lieto di rivedere la sua vera figlia almeno una volta” disse Erza.

Mirajane si voltò dandole le spalle, la gonna le ondeggiava scivolando sulla pelle liscia delle sue gambe affusolate.

“Non voglio essere più chiamata né demone, né mostro. Utilizzò quei poteri solo per difendere la mia famiglia.

Perché mi fai questo discorso? A te la lotta per la supremazia non è mai interessata” disse.

“No, ma mi piaceva che la mia ‘migliore amica’ avesse deciso di mostrarsi completamente a me. Sono invidiosa quando vedo Lluvia e Gajeel che scherzano a modo loro raccontandosi di Gray e Levy. Sento una fitta all’altezza del cuore quando Levy e tua sorella Lisanna parlottano _fitte fitte_. Diamine, persino Lluvia e Lucy sono riuscite a instaurare un rapporto più vero del nostro” gemette Erza.

Mirajane la raggiunse e l’abbracciò da dietro.

“Come ha fatto un mulino a ricordarti una carenza d’afferro?” domandò.

Erza abbassò lo sguardo, i capelli vermigli le ondeggiarono intorno al viso e il suo unico occhio sano divenne liquido.

“La parola ‘costruire’ m’intristisce sempre, ma la verità è che avrei voluto vedere te distruggerlo. Dispiegare le tue grandi ali e fare a pezzi.

Perché ti consideri una creatura abominevole non lo comprendo.

Diventi un demone? E allora? Io divento un angelo di spade che la gente ha soprannominato in modo altisonante: Titania.

Puoi controllare gli altri demoni? Beh, questa è una fortuna, non una maledizione. Mia madre mi ha portato in grembo come drago per quattrocento anni ed è stata costretta a uccidersi durante la guerra.

Tu sei stata scacciata da gente sciocca e ignorante. La stessa che mi aveva ridotto in… schiavitù. Però non sei un mostro! Vuoi solo difendere la tua famiglia” mormorò.

Mirajane le posò un bacio sul collo, facendola arrossire.

“Però quando Makarov ha detto che avevate perso la scommessa, mi sono divertita con te. Ti ho fatto dire ‘sì, padrona’, ti ho visto servizievole, con dei vestiti da Maid. Con Lucy forse ho un po’ scherzato, ma con te ho esagerato. Ho guardato il tuo corpo nudo, quando sapevo benissimo a che inferno eri stata sottoposta” le sussurrò all’orecchio.

“C’era più passione tra noi, ma non era meno un gioco. Sono stata torturata veramente da una demone che tu hai assorbito, che tu mi hai garantito che non tornerà con quel gesto. Ti posso assicurare che l’effetto era ben altro. Mi hai anche permesso, finita la mezzanotte, di vendicarmi per le tue esagerazioni.

Hai un sedere davvero fantastico da schiaffeggiare” rispose Elsa.

“La verità è che io non voglio solo essere tua amica…”. Iniziò a dire Mirajane, sfiorandole il seno coperto dall’armatura. “… potrei scontrarmi ancora, con te, ma con un altro campo di battaglia. Mostrarti la mia natura in quel modo” bisbigliò con voce seducente.

“Beh, il mulino è abbandonato, ma penso si possa riuscire a entrare. Potremmo ‘confrontarci lì’” rispose Erza con tono provocante.

“Ci sto” disse Mirajane. Si staccò da lei, si mise a correre superandola, le afferrò la mano e la trascinò con sé.

< Amore mio, un giorno mi spiegherai perché ami l’oscuro e il proibito. O forse solo come riesci a vedere la luce anche nelle tenebre più profonde > pensò.

 


End file.
